This invention is directed to a new animal control device wherein an animal is snared by a lasso propelled by a gun.
In the field of animal control there are presently several alternative methods which an animal control officer can use to capture or contain a frightened or dangerous animal.
Because of humane reasons, actually killing or wounding the animal is only justified in the most serious circumstances. The tranquilizer gun was developed because incapacitation of an animal, shot with a tranquilizer dart, is reversible. However, because the animal control officer is faced with a variety of sizes of animals, e.g., a 130 pound German Shepard dog vs. a 20 pound racoon, the animal control officer must be equipped with an arsenal of different size and/or strengths of darts. Further, since the drug solution used in the darts is potentially dangerous if used improperly, it must be kept under strict control.
Another widely used method of capture involves the snare or capture stick of the type having a loop at one end of a pole. The use of the capture stick is predicated upon the officer being able to approach close enough to the animal, usually from two to five feet, to slip the snare over the animal's head. In attempting to capture an especially timid animal, such as a dog, coyote or bobcat, it is sometimes impossible to get near enough to the animal to use the capture stick. Further even at close range, since the animal can see the stick slowly approaching, the animal may suddenly run out of range.
The common lasso could also be used by an animal control officer; however, even though simple in construction, the lasso is difficult to use. The mastery of its technique seemly being confined to ranch hands, rodeo stars and the like, who grew up with a rope in their hands.